Running From Problems
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One drunken moment changed Bella's life forever and she doesn't handle it well. She runs to Florida to live with Renee and Phil without telling anyone why. Edward, her boyfriend of two years and best friend, becomes depressed and doesn't know what to do with his life. Will the two meet again one day or will Bella avoid him forever? All Human
1. New Story

**Running From Problems**

One drunken moment changed Bella's life forever and she doesn't handle it well. She runs to Florida to live with Renee and Phil without telling anyone why. Edward, her boyfriend of two years and best friend, becomes depressed and doesn't know what to do with his life. Will the two meet again one day or will Bella avoid him forever?-All Human.

 **I am really appreciating the support of my stories and hope for more reviews. Please enjoy this story. It is only short but I enjoyed writing it.**

Love you all,

-x-

iwishiwherebellaswan

xxx


	2. Who I am

**Who I am**

 _Bella's POV_

"I'm here because I have a baby girl who will be three next month. I got drunk at my best friends Halloween party just under two years ago. I found out three weeks later that I was pregnant with my boyfriend's baby. I didn't tell him because he would have left me. I was scared and needed my mom. My parents aren't together, so I left my dad's to live with my mom here in Florida. I dropped out of school in my senior year and home schooled myself with some help from my mom. My mom wants me to come here to have support from others like me. I'm Bella Swan and I'm 19."

"Hello Bella."

The young girls in the circle chorused.

"Thank you Bella."

I nodded to Samantha, a woman in her mid-thirties. Sitting down, I glanced round the room where six other girls sat. I was knew here but not the youngest. One girl was fifteen, three sixteen, another the same age as me and one twenty. They had similar stories to me but they had their differences.

"Does anyone have any questions for Bella?"

One girl raised her hand shyly as she crossed her legs on the chair.

"Yes Milly?"

"How long had you been with your boyfriend Bella?"

"Two years."

Tears filled my eyes as I thought over those two years.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't think he remembers when we had sex. He was more drunk than I was. He was an adopted child and had been brought up to wait till marriage. We weren't going to do it; someone spiked the drinks though. We weren't aware of what we were doing. It just happened."

A tear ran down my cheek as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Are there any other questions for Bella?"

"Hi Bella, I'm Erin."

"Hi Erin."

"What's your baby girl like?"

"She's amazing."


	3. Party

**Party**

 _Seventeen years old/Halloween_

"Hey Bella. You ready for a great time tonight?"

"Remind me why I agreed to this Alice?"

"Because you are the bestest friend ever."

"Of course I am Alice."

She flittered around the house as I read Wuthering Heights, waiting for Edward to arrive. Him, Rose, Emmett and Jasper had all been pushed out of the house for the day as Alice put the finishing touches to her Halloween party. She allowed me to stay as I, in her words, 'couldn't mess anything up'.

"Edward will be home soon enough Bella. Don't look so sad."

"I don't get why you had to kick him out. We'd just sit in his room out of your way."

"Because you'd complain to him about this party and he'd not make you come. This way I know you will definitely be here. You have to stay at least two hours."

"Fine Alice. Did you get Charlie to let me stay here?"

"Yes. By the way, you're sleeping in my room."

"Thanks Alice."

She smiled at me as she ran past. After another half hour the others returned home and Edward and I escaped to his room.

"You haven't been reading that book again Bella?"

"It's a good book Edward. I like it."

"Well I don't."

"I know."

He pecked my lips before I dropped my head, my hair falling over my shoulder. His hand moved my hair away from my face as he moved closer to me.

"Are you sure you want to go to the party tonight?"

"Yeah. Alice has put a lot into this and I promised her I'd go for a couple of hours. She also got Charlie to let me stay over tonight even though Esme and Carlisle aren't here."

Looking up at him, he pulled my lips to his, starting a slow, loving kiss.

"We should get changed? The guests will have started arriving."

"I'm sure Alice won't miss us for a few more minutes."

"I think I will Bella. Now get changed before I make you."

"Fine Alice."

I pressed my lips to Edwards once more before following Alice to her room.

The party was really fun. Most of the school were here as Edward and I walked round greeting our friends. There was plenty to eat and drink but no alcohol. Somehow though there were people stumbling round drunk. No one really noticed though as they were too busy either drunk or dancing. I didn't pay too much attention to it either as Edward pulled my lips to his. As time went by the music seemed to get louder and louder by the second. I didn't realise what was going on around me. Taking Edward's hand, I pulled him to the stairs and turned round to him. He smiled down at me as I led him up to his room. Locking the door, I wrapped my hands into his hair, bringing his lips to mine. Without saying anything, we lay on the bed and took it in turns to remove each other's clothes. It was then, in a drunk state that we were with each other completely for the first time, not completely aware of what we were doing.


	4. Finding Out

**Finding out**

I awoke the next morning in Edward's arms with a bit of blood surrounding us from when he had broken my barrier. I cleaned myself quietly and dressed before running from the house. For the last three weeks I've avoided him and his family as much as possible. They'd come round after school and I'd just close the door in their faces. I couldn't face Edward after what happened yet and it seemed as if he didn't remember. Charlie started noticing the differences in my and questioned them at first but when I gave him no answers he left it alone.

After spending another day ignoring Edward and his family, I stopped off at the chemist to pick up a box that had been on my mind for the past week. I'd woken up each morning and thrown up in the toilet. Thankfully Charlie hadn't been at home so no questions were asked. I'd missed my period and was starting to get anxious. As soon as I got home I ran to the bathroom and did the test. I sat pensively on the floor of the bathroom as I waited. The phone in my hand ready to call my mom.

Positive.

My heart dropped as tears ran down my cheeks. Edward would never want me again. I couldn't stay and have him reject me.

"Mom?"

"Bella, do you know what time it is here?"

"Sorry Mom. I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong baby?"

"Is Phil there?"

"Yeah. He's asleep though."

"Can you go to the living room?"

"Sure. What's is it Bella? You're scaring me."

I took a deep breath as I tried to stop my tears.

"I want to come live with you Mom."

"Why Bella? I thought you loved it in Forks."

"I do mom. Please. I want to live with you though."

"Okay baby. Why do you want to come here though?"

"I'm pregnant mom."

"What?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Baby. You can come live with us. What did Charlie say?"

"He doesn't know mom. I don't want him to yet. I only just found out."

"Okay. Okay baby."

The line was silent for a moment as my tears continued to flow.

"How did it happen baby?"

"Alice had a Halloween party a couple of weeks ago and someone must have spiked the drinks. We were drunk. I didn't mean to get drunk mom. It wasn't my fault."

"It's okay baby. I believe you. Who is the father?"

"That doesn't matter mom. Please don't ask that."

"Did someone hurt you Bella?"

"No. Please I just don't want to think about him."

"I understand baby but what are you going to do about school?"

"I'll home school myself mom. I'm sure I can figure it out."

"You're a bright girl Bella. I'll help with anything you need."

"Can I come to you next week?"

"Of course baby. We'll be ready for you."

"Can you tell Phil before I get there?"

"I will baby. Don't worry. Do you want me to talk to Charlie?"

"No. I'll talk to him."

"Okay baby. If you need to talk to anyone I'm here for you. Is there anything you need for when you come here?"

"Can you get me some shorts and tops? I'll get some other clothes when I get there. I just need some shorts because I only have clothes for the cold."

"Of course Bella. I've got to go, Phil's coming."

"I'll see you next week mom."

"See you next week baby."

When she hung up, I held the phone in my hand as I cried. I sat there for hours until I heard the front door open.

"Bella?"

"I'll be down in a minute dad."

"We need to talk Bella."

Drying my face, I threw the pregnancy test in the bin before running down stairs.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm fine dad."

"No you're not Bella. You know I'm not good at feelings but I want to understand what's happening."

"I can't tell you. I want to, I really do dad but I can't. Not yet at least. Please just give me some time and you'll find out one day. I'm moving back in with mom though in Florida."

"Why Bella? I thought you liked Forks."

"I do dad. I love it here but I can't stay. I promise you'll understand someday. Please just let me go."

"Okay Bella. When are you going?"

"Next week."

"I'll miss you Bella. You're my daughter."

"I'll miss you too dad. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I pulled him into a hug as more tears ran down my face.

"What about Edward and the Cullen's?"

"You never liked him anyway dad."

"I did Bella. He's a good guy; I just don't like you being with him. You're my little girl."

"I'll always be you're little girl dad. You just have to let me go."

"I know Bella. What are you going to tell Edward?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything dad. We aren't really together at the moment anyway. Please don't give any of them my phone number though. I'm going to get a new phone in Florida."

"Okay Bella. I won't. Just don't forget about your old man."

"I won't dad. Thank you for understanding."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too dad."

He held me in another hug before letting me go.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Go to bed then Bella. It's getting late. I'm going down to the diner with Billy tonight."

"Okay dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Bella."

I went up to my room and lay my hands over my stomach as I fell asleep.


	5. Locked Away

**Locked Away**

 _Alice's POV_

It had been two months since Bella left. She didn't tell anyone where she was going or why she was going. One day she was at school the next she was gone. My best friend just left. She had been acting strange ever since the Halloween party and avoided all of us since then. Edward was affected the most. I think something happened between them during the party as they'd disappeared at some point. A lot of people ended up drunk as we later found out Jessica Stanley spiked all the drinks. I hadn't seen Edward in three weeks as he locked himself in his room and dropped out of school. Esme had tried to encourage him to come out but never succeeded. She was having a hard time but tried to hide it from us so as not to make us more depressed. I'd sit outside Edward's door for an hour every day once I got home from school and occasionally talk through the door but he never responded.

"Edward?"

No response. I sat down and crossed my legs as I leaned against the door.

"Please come out Edward. We miss you. You're scaring us all."

I sat silently for a while as I heard him moving around inside.

"Edward, I'm sure she loves you. Don't give up on her."

The door swung open causing me to fall backwards. I looked up to see a dishevelled Edward, with black pants and a black hoodie with the hood up. He didn't look at me as he ran down the stairs. Looking into his room, I saw his bin over flown with packets of food. Clothes strewn over the floor, pictures of Bella around the room. Running down the stairs, I saw Esme standing in the corner of the kitchen as Edward ignored her. He grabbed packets of biscuits and microwaveable foods and cans of coke before going back up the stairs.

"What am I going to do Alice? He's fallen apart."

I grabbed my coat as I moved to the door.

"I'm going to speak to Charlie. We need answers."

"Be careful Alice."

"Will do mom?"

I ran to my car and sped to Charlie's. Rapping on the door, I heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello Alice. What did you want?"

"I want answers Charlie. What happened to Bella?"

"I can't tell you that Alice."

"Why? Why can't you tell me? I'm her best friend Charlie. My brother needs her. You do know he dropped out of school don't you? He's locked himself in his room. I saw him today for the first time in three weeks. I need some answers Charlie."

"Okay. Come inside Alice. I'll ring Bella."

"Thank you."

"That doesn't mean she will speak to you."

"I know."

I followed him into the kitchen and sat behind the table as he dialled a number.

"How are you doing Bella?"

"-"

"Good. Alice is here."

"-"

"She wants answers Bella."

"-"

"No, I know. Please just let her speak to you, you don't have to tell her anything."

"-"

"Okay."

He held the phone to me and I stood up making my way over to him. After taking the phone, he walked out of the room.

"Bella?"

"Hey Alice."

She sounded tired, as if she had had a lack of sleep.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm alright. How are you Alice?"

"I could be better. We miss you Bella. You just left."

There was no response as I listened quietly.

"I had to Alice."

"Why Bella? Why didn't you just talk to me? Was it Edward? Did he say something? Did he hurt you?"

"Please don't talk about him."

"Why Bella?"

"Just don't."

"Are you coming back?"

"No."

"Where are you?"

"Florida. I'm living with my mom."

"What about school?"

"I'm not going."

"What happened Bella? You loved school. You loved Edward."

"Alice don't say that."

"Why not Bella? It's true though. You were perfect together. You still are."

"We can't be together Alice. Alright? It just wouldn't work out. Listen I have to go. Don't call me again."

"But…"

Before I could say anything she hung up. I placed the phone back and ran out of the house.


	6. Meeting in a Park

**Meeting in a Park**

 _Five years later_

I sat in on the same wooden bench, in the same park as I had done every Friday for the last year and a half. A book in hand, I watched my baby girl run round the playground. Looking back down at Romeo and Juliet, I absorbed myself into the story. Every now and then I'd look up to check my little girl was still there. New York could be a dangerous place. We'd been living in New York for a year and a half. I had gotten a job as an elementary teacher for grade 2. My daughter, as she's four, almost five is in kindergarten. We moved here as I wanted a new start for the both of us. Even though my mom tried to get me to stay with her and Phil, she could see that I was leaving no matter what. She's visited me once so far and so has Charlie. He was there when I gave birth to my little girl. I needed my parents there. I hadn't told anyone who the father was but I think Charlie knows. He's seen the resemblance. After talking to Alice two months after I left I hadn't had any contact with anyone in Forks apart from my dad. From what I was aware of no one knew about what had happened to me. It was going to stay that way.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see the man I'd dreamed of the past five years.

"Edward?"

He sat down next to me as I shifted to the side.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm doing well. What about you Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I'm alright. I'm actually doing a law degree. What are you doing here Bella? I thought you were living with your mom."

"I was. I'm an elementary teacher now though."

"How long have you been here Bella?"

"A year and a half."

"Why did you leave Forks?"

I shifted uncomfortably as I glanced towards my baby.

"I couldn't stay there. I needed my mom."

"Why didn't you talk to me? I would have helped."

"You couldn't Edward."

Looking back to my baby, I saw her running over to me. I stood up and scooped her into my arms.

"Can we go home momma?"

"Okay Ellie. We'll go in a minute."

"Who's this Bella?"

I looked round at Edward to see him confused.

"Momma, who is that?"

"Why is she calling you her mom?"

"Edward, this is Elizabeth my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Momma can we go?"

"Give me a minute baby."

Edward reached out and stroked Elizabeth's hair as she smiled up at him.

"She's beautiful Bella."

"I need to go Edward."

"Can I walk you home?"

"No, that's okay."

"Will I see you again Bella?"

"Not this weekend. On Tuesday, Ellie is going to her friend's house after school. There's only one week of school left before summer vacation. Why don't we meet here at four on Tuesday?"

"I'll be here. Here's my phone number Bella. Call me if you ever need anything. It was good seeing you again Bella."

"I liked seeing you too Edward. Bye."

"Bye Bella. Goodbye Elizabeth."

"Bye."

She gave him a small wave as I turned round and carried her away.

"Who was that momma?"

"That was Edward. He was an old friend of mine when I was in school."

"But you're still in school momma."

"I'm a teacher Ellie. I meant when I was a student. He was my best friend."

"You mean like Jenny is?"

"Yeah. Just like Jenny."

When we got home, I sat with Elizabeth on the couch as we watched some television before having our dinner. It wasn't until I was lying with her in bed that she started asking the questions I hoped she would never ask.

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

I looked down at her as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You're daddy doesn't know that you were born Ellie."

"Do you love him?"

"I did baby. I still do."

"Why isn't he here then?"

"I was young when you were born Ellie. We weren't planning on having you but it happened and here you are. You're my beautiful little girl Ellie. I love you more than anything in the world. I couldn't tell your daddy that I was having a baby."

"Why not momma?"

"He would have had to give up a lot to help me look after you."

"Is that why we lived with Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil?"

"That's right baby."

"Will I ever meet my daddy?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know."

"Can Edward be my daddy?"

"He can't Ellie. He's just an old friend."

"But he could be my daddy."

"Maybe one day baby. Go to sleep Ellie."

"Goodnight momma."

"Night baby. I love you."

"I love you too momma."

Pecking her forehead, I tucked her in before closing the door over behind me. After changing into some night clothes and brushing my teeth I lay down in bed. My life had changed so much in the last few hours that it was hard to believe. Edward had come back into my life. My Edward. But he isn't my Edward anymore. I lost him five years ago. He would just leave if he found out he was Elizabeth's father. I couldn't get close to him. It would only break my heart again. He couldn't ever know. As the tears ran down my face, I drifted off to sleep.


	7. My Bella

**My Bella**

 _Edward's_ _POV_

As I lay in bed I thought over the past years.

My Bella. My beautiful Bella was here in New York. My life had fallen apart when she left. After the party she avoided me. She wouldn't tell me anything. I tried to talk to her about what we did at the party. It was a mistake but I loved being with her. Yes I was drunk but I could still feel everything. Being with her was amazing.

When she left, I dropped from school unable to function properly. My life was incomplete. I locked myself away from the world, from my family. I home schooled myself for a year before going to college and starting my law degree. I moved here last week for my last year of studying law.

I never dreamed of seeing my Bella again. Then to find her here brought me alive again. Her beautiful smile lit up her face as the little girl jumped into her arms. My Bella had a daughter and she wasn't mine. Bella really had moved on. She will never be my Bella again. I had to let her go. I'd make sure she was still in my life even if it had to be as friends.

The beautiful little girl that leapt into her arms was amazing. Whoever the father is, is a lucky man. Bella and Elizabeth are the most precious people in the world and if I find out that they aren't being treated well enough I will do something.

My phone suddenly started ringing. I rolled out of bed and flicked it open. It was an unknown number.

"Hello Edward Cullen speaking, who is it?"

"Edward?"

"Elizabeth is that you?"

"Edward can you help my momma?"

"What's wrong Elizabeth? Where's your mom?"

"She's in bed. Edward she keeps screaming."

"Is she hurt Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't have a daddy."

Suddenly there was a scream from the other end as Elizabeth's breathing increased.

"Elizabeth it's okay. You need to stay calm. Do you know where you live?"

"Yes."

"If you tell me I'll come round and help."

"Okay."

I wrote down the address she gave me and ran to my car.

"Elizabeth, keep talking to me okay? Tell me about yourself."

"I'm four and my birthday is in two weeks."

She was going to be five in a few weeks. Five! Bella was in Forks just under six years ago. Around the time of the party. But I couldn't be. Could I? She would have told me.

"What do you like to do Elizabeth?"

"I like to read with momma. She always reads me a story before I go to sleep."

"Do you go to the park often?"

"Every Friday after school. Sometimes Jenny comes with us."

I sped through the streets as I listened to her breathing calming down. Just as I thought everything was going to be okay, I heard a scream come from the other end. Elizabeth's breathing increased as I clutched the wheel.

"Who's Jenny? Elizabeth, tell me who Jenny is."

"She's my best friend."

"What does she look like?"

"She has straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. She's taller than me."

"She sounds great."

"She is."

I pulled up outside a small two story house in the quieter end of New York.

"Elizabeth where are you?"

"I told you."

"No, I mean where in the house are you?"

"In the living room."

"Can you turn a light on?"

"Okay."

I waited a moment before I saw a light flick on through one of the windows downstairs.

"Elizabeth I'm outside, can you open the door for me?"

"Momma says I'm not allowed to open the door to anyone."

"Why can't you open the door for me?"

"I don't know you."

"Are you able to open a window then?"

"Why?"

"So I can come in."

"But I'm not allowed to let you in."

A sudden scream scared the both of us and I could hear her jump. Seconds later the front door opened and I saw a small figure silhouetted in the light.

"Where are you Edward?"

"I'm coming Elizabeth."

I hung up the phone as I ran from my car. When I got to the door, I lifted her into my arms as I could hear Bella's screams. Tears ran down her face as I held her to me.

"It's okay Elizabeth. I've got you. Come on."

Closing the door behind me, I carried her to the living room. I pulled her into my lap as I moved her hair from her face.

"Hey, it's okay Elizabeth. Everything is going to be fine."

"But what about my momma?"

"When you've calmed down I'll go and see her. I'm going to make sure you are alright first."

I held her in my arms whilst she calmed herself down before staring up at me. She traced her finger around my face.

"We have the same eyes."

"We do don't we Elizabeth?"

"Do you know who my daddy is?"

"I don't Elizabeth. I'm sorry."

"I just want momma to be happy."

"She is happy with you Elizabeth. She loves you very much."

"But she loved my daddy too. She didn't tell him that he's my daddy."

My belief of this little girl being mine grew stronger and stronger with every word.

"Are you alright now Elizabeth?"

"A bit."

"Why don't you show me where your room is, then I can see your momma?"

"Okay."

She climbed off my lap and took my hand. Leading me up the stairs, she pointed to a door where Bella's cries came from before taking me into her room. There were lots of pictures around the room of Bella and Elizabeth from when she was a baby. I tucked her into the bed and closed the door over after making sure she was okay.

Opening the door to Bella's room, I saw her curled up into a ball as tears streamed down her face. She kept muttering my name over and over again. A heart-breaking voice. I climbed into the bed, pulling her to me. She didn't notice me as she continued to cry. Her lips came to mine. I didn't respond, surprised by what was happening. When I kissed her back, she pulled me closer to her as she wrapped her hands into my hair. I held the back of her head as she removed her hands from my hair. She started to undo the buttons of her shirt as she pressed her lips to mine harder.

"Bella stop."

She sat on my chest as she pulled my lips back to hers.

"Do you want to do it?"

"We can't Bella."

Scraping her hair out of her face, she climbed off me and ran to the bathroom, not looking back at me. I followed her to see her sitting on the toilet seat. Kneeling down in front of her, I took her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have done that."

"Bella. What's wrong?"

"You."

"What did I do Bella?"

"You came to New York Edward. Why are you even here?"

"I told you I'm studying here."

"No. Why are you in my house?"

"Because you're daughter rang me, terrified for you."

She dropped her head as she pulled her hands away from mine.

"Listen. I appreciate you coming over and helping Edward but I can't do this. It's been good seeing you again but please just leave me alone."

"Tell me one thing Bella."

"What?"

"Why did you leave Forks?"

"I can't tell you that Edward."

"Can't or don't want to Bella? Do you know what you leaving did to me? Do you know what I did to deal with losing you? I locked myself away from everybody. I dropped out of school because there were too many memories of you there. I didn't see my family for months at a time. Alice would sit outside my door everyday trying to get me to talk to her. Her voice reminded me of you. I remembered every time you and her laughed. It hurt Bella. It hurt so bad. I'm not letting you go again Bella."

Her tears started to run down her cheeks as she threw her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Edward."

"Please tell me why you left Bella."

She pulled back and smiled up at me through her tears. Taking my hand, she led me into her bedroom before stepping away from me. When I went to take a step towards her she held her hand up to stop me.

"Bella just tell me. Is it something I did?"

"In a way."

"Was it at the party?"

"Yes."

She picked my hands up in hers and looked into my eyes.

"Elizabeth is your daughter."

I moved a strand of hair behind her ear as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

"I was scared. I still am Edward. We weren't going to take that next step. Not unless we were married. Then we got drunk and did it anyway. I was scared and embarrassed Edward. I couldn't face you after that."

"I liked it."

"What?"

"When we were together, even though I was drunk, I could feel everything. The feel of your skin, your kisses, all of you, it felt amazing. I wanted you again, but you never gave me the chance to talk to you, to apologise."

"You had nothing to apologise for Edward."

"I used you in a way we agreed not to. I'm sorry Bella."

"Edward, I need to know if you are going to stay, if you want to be a part of Elizabeth's life or you want to just walk away. I can't have you in this house any longer if you don't. It would break me all over again."

I took a step closer to her and tilted her head upwards.

"I'm never leaving Bella."

Pressing my lips to hers, I cupped her cheek. As I went to pull away, she pulled me back to her, not breaking our connection.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

Bringing her lips to mine, she closed the distance between us as she held her fingers in my hair. After a while she pulled back.

"Where's Ellie?"

"In bed."

"I'm going to check on her."

"Where do you want me?"

"Right here. You aren't going anywhere."

"Never."

She pecked my lips before running out of the room. I finally had my Bella back and I wasn't letting her go.


	8. Your Daddy

**Your Daddy**

 _Bella's POV_

I ran to Elizabeth's room, to find her lying in bed with her eyes wide open.

"Momma?"

Her voice husky as she was tired.

"Hey Ellie. Come here."

Climbing into her bed, she curled up on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her head.

"Are you alright momma?"

"I am now baby. Thank you. I'm sorry if you were scared. I was having a bad dream. You were very brave."

"You aren't angry I opened the door?"

"No Ellie. I'm glad you did. Why did you ring Edward? Why not Jenny's mom?"

"I couldn't find the number but found Edward's. You needed someone to help you momma."

"Thank you baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine momma. Edward helped me."

"Good."

She looked up at me as I combed my fingers through her hair.

"Momma?"

"Yes Ellie."

"Is Edward my daddy?"

"Why would you think that baby?"

"We have the same eyes. You said that only one other person has the same eyes as me. Someone special. Is Edward my daddy?"

"What would you say if he was?"

"That I love him."

"Yes. He's your daddy. I love him."

"Where is he?"

"He's going to stay over tonight."

"Where is he sleeping?"

"In my room."

"Where are you sleeping?"

"I'm going to sleep with him tonight baby. He's going to look after me."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Come on then Ellie. Let's go meet your daddy."

Lifting her into my arms, I carried her to my room and stood in the doorway with her. Once stood in front of Edward, I looked up at him.

"Ellie this is your daddy. Edward this is your daughter Ellie."

"I love you daddy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed form my arms and into Edward's.

"I love you too Elizabeth."

"Are you going to stay daddy?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stay. I have to talk to your momma about how it's going to work but I want to stay with you and your momma."

"I want you and momma to be happy."

"We'll sort that out later but we both want you to be happy."

A large yawn came from her small mouth as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Come on let's go to bed."

I took her back into my arms and lay down with her. Edward lay on the other side of her as I hummed her to sleep. With her finally asleep, I smiled up at Edward as he watched our beautiful baby.

"What's her full name?"

"Elizabeth Mary Swan."

"My mom was Elizabeth."

"I know. I wanted a piece of you with me wherever I went. She's the only good thing that came out of me leaving. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to her."

"Nothing is going to happen Bella. Not if I have anything to do with it."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Go to sleep. You look very tired."

"Don't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

My eyes fluttered closed as I took his hand in mine.


	9. Sorting Things Out

**Sorting things out**

As I awoke the next morning I noticed the absence of Elizabeth and Edward. Just as I was about to get out of bed, the door opened and in they both came with a tray.

"Morning momma."

"Morning baby. Morning Edward."

"Morning Bella. We've got you some breakfast."

"You didn't need to do that."

"But we wanted to momma."

Edward placed a tray on my lap as Elizabeth climbed into the bed next to me. With a plate of waffles in front of me, Edward sat on the other side of me after pecking my forehead.

"Thank you both."

"Can we stay here today momma? I don't want to go to Abby's."

"I'll see what I can do baby. You know I have meetings I have to go to."

"What are these meetings Bella?"

"It's just a support group. I started going when we moved here. It helps with having a young child and all our children play together and can interact with each other."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Do you want me to look after Elizabeth today?"

"You don't mind?"

"No. I'd love to."

"Don't you have school or something to get ready for?"

"I don't start until after vacation."

"Okay. Ellie do you want Edward to look after you today?"

"Yes."

I kissed her head before kissing Edward's jaw and eating my breakfast.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"It was no problem Bella."

He took the tray from my lap and left the room. I wrapped my arms around my baby.

"Do you want daddy here?"

"I do Ellie. I love him."

"He loves you too. He told me."

"And did he tell you that he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Then do you see a reason why he can't stay?"

"No. I want him here."

"I do too Ellie. Do you think we should ask if he wants to live with us?"

"Yes."

"I'll ask him later Ellie, okay? Don't say anything. I want to see how today goes before I ask."

"Okay momma. I promise."

"Thank you baby."

"Are Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil coming for my birthday?"

"They are baby. Grandpa Charlie is coming next weekend as well. The Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil are coming the next weekend for your birthday."

"Will daddy be here?"

"If he stays then he will be."

I held her in my arms for a while before Edward came back into the room.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes daddy."

"Why don't you get ready for the day and watch some TV? I need to talk to your momma."

"Are you angry with her?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because she didn't tell you that you're my daddy."

"I'm not angry Elizabeth. Don't worry."

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Ellie."

He pecked her forehead before she ran out of the room.

"What's wrong Edward?"

Climbing into the bed next to me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't know if I can trust you Bella. How do I know that you won't leave me again? I can't lose you again Bella."

"I'm sorry Edward. I know you don't trust me and I can't blame you. If you want to leave then you can. We'll sort things out so you can still see Elizabeth if you want."

"That's the thing though Bella. I can't live without you. No matter what you will be the only person I will ever love. I just don't know if I can trust you enough to get close to you again."

"What do I need to do Edward? I can't lose you again."

"Tell me something you haven't told anyone before. Only you know."

I looked down at my hand on his chest as I fiddled with a button on his shirt.

"When I was four months pregnant, I tried to get rid of Elizabeth."

A tear fell from my eye as I remembered the hard time I went through. Edward's arms tightened around me as I buried my face in his chest.

"Why Bella?"

"I wasn't coping well. I didn't have you anymore. I was terrified Edward. I should never have left. I shouldn't have left you. I love you Edward. I need you."

I cried as he combed through my hair, holding me to him.

"I love you Bella. I'm not going to leave."

He held me as I cried into his chest. Once I finished crying I looked up at him to see a couple of tears run down his cheeks. I wiped them off his cheeks, smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know you're angry."

"I'm not angry Bella. I'll never be angry at you; I'm just disappointed. Really disappointed. I wish you had told me."

"I know. I know Edward and I'll never be able to say sorry enough. I took our babies life away from you."

"It hurts Bella. I won't lie; it does. I wish I had been there for when she was born but I get to be here now."

He looked down as he lay his hand over my stomach.

"Maybe one day I'll get to hold our own baby minutes after birth."

"Really?"

"Really."

I reached and up and pulled his lips to mine. Winding my fingers into his hair, I moved my lips with his as he held me to him.

"I missed this."

"I missed it too."

Smiling up at him, his lips came back to mine as he sat us up. Pulling me onto his lap, he held my hips, drawing circles with his thumbs.

"I need to go."

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah. They send someone round if you don't."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Look after my baby."

"Our baby."

"Look after our baby then."

"I will. Nothing will happen to her. Go get dressed."

"Okay."

I pressed my lips to his again before grabbing some clothes from my closet and going to the bathroom. When I went into the living room, I saw Elizabeth and Edward curled up together. Kneeling down in front of them, I pecked her forehead.

"I've got to go now Ellie."

"I'll see you later momma. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too baby. I love you."

"I love you too momma."

"I'll see you later Edward. Love you."

"I love you too Bella. You look beautiful."

"She's always beautiful daddy."

"That she is Ellie."

"Anyway, I'm going."

I pressed my lips to Edward's before grabbing my bag and running to my car.


	10. Stay?

**Stay?**

As the session progressed, I started paying less and less attention to what was being said.

"Bella? What are you thinking about?"

"Edward."

"Who's Edward?"

I looked down at my folded hands.

"Elizabeth's father."

"Would anyone like to ask Bella some questions on Edward?"

"Why are you thinking about him Bella?"

"Because I met him yesterday."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to stay and be a part of Elizabeth's life."

"What about you?"

"He wants us to get back together."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"At mine. He's looking after Elizabeth today. He wants to get to know her."

The girls continued to ask questions before the end of the session ended. Samantha approached me just before I left.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in my office."

"Sure."

I followed her to her small office and took a seat across from her desk.

"I think you should stop coming to these support groups Bella. You don't need them anymore."

"Why?"

"From the way you speak of Edward, it sounds like you're going to be alright. If you want to keep coming then you can but I'm certain you don't need the support."

"Is it okay that I don't come?"

"Definitely. The point of this support group is to get young mothers comfortable with their situation and when they reach a certain point they can go off on their own. If they feel they need more support then, they can come back. Since today was our last meeting because of the summer vacation, I want you to think about it and if you don't want to come back then you don't have to. Just think about it."

"Okay. Thank you for all your help Samantha. I'm really grateful."

"That's okay Bella. I'm here for you if you ever need anything."

As I thought over my options I drove home. When I opened the door, Elizabeth came running into my arms as Edward stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I smiled round at him, as I held Ellie to me.

"Hey baby. Have you had a good day?"

"Yeah. Daddy played some games with me and we watched TV."

"Sounds like you had a great time baby. Why don't you ask if daddy wants to stay here again tonight?"

She jumped from my arms and ran back over to Edward. He scooped her up into his arms. I watched him nod his head with a wide smile before looking round at me. Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him to her. Walking over to them one of her arms wrapped round my neck as I wound my arms around her and Edward.

"He's gonna stay momma."

"Good. Come on baby, it's getting late, why don't you go get some pyjama's on and I'll start the dinner."

"Okay momma."

As I placed her on the floor, she ran up the stair to her room as Edward's arms circled my waist.

"How did you're support group go?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure you're alright with me staying here tonight?"

"Yes. You can stay any night. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

His lips came to mine before I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"I need to get some things from my place if I'm going to stay here tonight. I'll be just under an hour."

"Okay. Take your time. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

"I'd like that."

He pecked my lips as he lay his hand on my cheek. I took his other hand in mine and moved my hand up to his elbow. It was everything I had dreamed of. Being in my Edward's arms again. I tightened my grip on him as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Just fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too Bella. So much."

With my arms around his waist and his around mine, we stood together, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Momma, daddy. I want a hug."

"Come here then baby."

I lifted her into my arms, holding her between Edward and me.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Ellie?"

"Can we just stay here together?"

"Definitely baby. Daddy's going to go and get some clothes so he can stay here tonight. We're gonna get the dinner sorted for when he comes back. What do you want Ellie?"

"Burgers and fries."

"Okay then baby. Say goodbye to daddy so he can get going."

"Bye daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Ellie. I won't be long."

He pecked her head and pressed his lips to mine before leaving. I took Ellie into the kitchen and we started to get the dinner ready. Once Edward had come back we all sat down and ate our food. As it was a Saturday we decided to cuddle up on the couch together. Eventually Ellie fell asleep in our arms and I carried her to bed. I then joined Edward on the couch again.

"Did you have a good day with Ellie?"

"She's amazing Bella. Thank you for letting me into your lives."

"I never should have taken us out Edward. You're a great dad to her."

"You're the best mom ever Bella. She loves you. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

He brought his lips to mine as I gripped his shirt. His tongue ran along my lips before entering my mouth. The taste of him made me hungrier for him. After a while he pulled back and leaned his head to mine.

"It's getting late Bella. We should go to bed."

"Okay. I'll be up in a minute. I just need to do something."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As he climbed the stairs, I grabbed a key from the kitchen before following him. I changed into my pyjamas and lay down with him. His fingers fiddled with my hair as I lay my head on his chest.

"Edward."

"Yes."

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it Bella?"

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Elizabeth and I were talking earlier and we wanted to know if you wanted to move in with us."

Holding the key out to him, he took the key from my hand.

"I'd love to."

I brought my lips to his as I wound my legs up with his. He rolled me over so he was hovering over me. His fingers went to the buttons of my pyjama top. Once all the buttons were undone it slipped off my shoulders.

"You're beautiful."

"You're amazing. So amazing."

His cold hands held my small torso as I pulled his shirt of his head. Pressing my lips to his chest, I closed my eyes in contentment. He ran his hands round my back, rubbing it softly.

"Go to sleep."

"Don't go anywhere."

"Never, Bella. I'm staying with you."

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	11. Charlie's Visit

**Charlie's visit**

Throughout the next week I woke up in Edward's arms before getting ready for work. He'd drive Ellie and I to school and pick us up afterwards. Whilst Ellie was at Jenny's on Tuesday Edward took me out for dinner for our first date in years. We had a great time just the two of us like old times. It felt as if we hadn't been apart at all. Edward had moved in with us for the time being but did say that there would be days when he had to stay at his apartment when school started as it was too far from my house for him to be on time when he had to go in early. I told him it didn't matter as long he'd return to me. I gave him the option of leaving when Charlie arrived but he wanted to be with me and Ellie. He wanted him to see that he was a good father and boyfriend after everything had happened. He wanted to claim his position in my house. School came to an end, thankfully. It meant Elizabeth and I could stay with Edward every minute of the day. It also gave me more time to worry about what Charlie would think of Edward being in my life. He had never hated Edward per say, but wasn't happy that he had gotten me pregnant at 17. Would he accept Edward? Would he see what we had wasn't some high school crush but love? Would he be happy for me or angry at me?

"Bella what are you thinking about so hard?"

"Charlie."

"What about him?"

"What if he doesn't like you Edward?"

He took my hand over the dash board, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Then he doesn't like me Bella but that won't change how much I love you or Elizabeth. I want your father to accept me for me not some boy that was stupid enough to get his daughter pregnant no matter how much I love that I did. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. You always know what to say."

"Anything for you my Bella."

He brought my hand to his lips before lowering it again.

"How long till we're there anyway?"

"Ten minutes love. Don't worry so much. I'm not going to leave you."

"And I'm not going to leave you. Thank you Edward."

I smiled up at him as he drove through the streets to the airport to collect Charlie. Elizabeth asleep in the back seat. After pulling into a space we woke Ellie up and made our way to the departures. I held Ellie in my arms as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Calm down Bella. It's okay."

His fingers ran small circles on my hips as he pulled me into his chest.

As soon as we could see Charlie, Elizabeth leapt from my arms and ran into his. He hadn't seen Edward and me and I hoped he would never look over to us. Unfortunately, I was out of luck like always because he looked up to me as Ellie said something to him. He froze to the spot as he took in Edward and my position. I felt like running, not wanting to face him but Edward just led me over to my father and daughter.

"Good evening Charlie. How was your flight?"

"Umm. Good. Thanks. Edward?"

"Yes Charlie."

"What are you doing here?"

I wasn't surprised by his bluntness as he'd never been good at words and often said things the easiest way possible.

"I'm finishing my law degree next year and bumped into Bella in the Park two weeks ago. I'm not letting her or Elizabeth go."

"So you know then?"

I felt Edward nodding his head as my dad gave him a small smile before turning back to Ellie.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm great thanks dad. How are you doing? How's Sue?"

"Sue and I are doing well. I've missed you and little Ellie here though."

"I missed you too grandpa Charlie."

Ellie threw her little arms around his neck as she held herself to him.

"Why don't we go home and we can talk there?"

"Of course. Where are you staying Edward?"

"With us."

I smiled up at Edward as he pecked my forehead, holding me closer to him. Taking my hand in his, he lifted Charlie's suitcase with his other and led us to the car. I drove as Edward held Elizabeth in the back seat, my dad next to me. The radio on in the background, the ride was peaceful enough but I was getting worried about what Charlie would say once Ellie had fallen asleep. Time seemed to go by faster than I wanted because it wasn't long before I had put Ellie to bed and I curled up on the couch with Edward as Charlie sat across from us.

"Edward, I'd like to apologise for not telling you about Bella or Elizabeth. Me being a police officer, I know that it is your right to know about your own children but I had to listen Bella. She was breaking more and more every day and I wanted to do something to help her. Not telling you was the only thing I could do."

Laying my head on Edward's shoulder, I closed my eyes over, finally feeling relieved that Charlie wasn't angry or upset. Edward ran his fingers through my hair, calming me further.

"I understand why you did it Charlie. Don't worry. I'm just glad I get to be here now. If I had to wait another month; a year; ten years, I would if it meant I could have Bella back and a beautiful daughter. They mean the world to me."

"Does your family know?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Only if Bella is alright with it. If not then we'll try to hide it from them."

Charlie just nodded along with his words. I lay my hand on his chest and ran small circles with my palm.

We spent the next hour talking before making our way to bed. Cuddled up with Edward, I fell asleep quickly, as he hummed a soft tune.

Charlie's visit didn't last long he stayed only another night before returning to Forks. Renee and Phil arrived three days after he left in time for Elizabeth's birthday. She had a small party with five of her friends at our house. Renee was ecstatic that Edward was back in my life. She could see how happy he made me and just how well he treated me and Ellie. When it was time for her and Phil to leave she started to cry as she said goodbye before leaving. Eventually though Phil took her into his arms and led her away to the plane.

Once Elizabeth had fallen asleep that night Edward and I took the advantage of having some alone time again.

"Bella?"

I was lying with my head on his chest, his hands resting on my back, mine wrapped around him.

"Yes."

I turned my head to look up at him and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"My family are coming at the end of vacation. They always visit me at before the new school year. Do you want to see them?"

Thinking about it, I did. Carlisle and Esme were like parents to me when I was in Forks; Jasper and Emmett treated me like a sister; Rosalie, whilst me not being her biggest fan, saw me as a friend and Alice, my best friend in the world.

"I'd like to see them."

"What about Ellie?"

Did I want them to know about my baby girl? Did I want them to know why I left Forks without saying anything? Could I open myself up to their judgement?

"I think they should get to meet her. They are part of the family."

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes. Only if Ellie wants to meet them though. It's her choice."

"Okay love. They have missed you."

He rolled us over so he was hovering over me, his hands framing my face.

"We need you in our family Bella. When you left, I fell apart. I couldn't function properly, so dropped out of school. I left my room once a month or so to wash some clothes and refill my room with fresh foods. Alice was torn between screaming at me and screaming at Charlie. Esme and Carlisle didn't only lose a daughter but a son. Emmett and Jasper missed spending time with you and playing all those pranks on everyone. Rose, even she missed you. I know she didn't like you very much but when she say what life was like without you in our family, she saw just how much you need to be in our family. We need you Bella; I need you. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either Edward. I'm not letting you go again."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Slowly and gently his lips pressed to mine as he caressed my head. Tears had started running down my face as he was speaking but he just kissed them away before bringing his lips back to mine. He carefully slid back into me, filling me and making me complete. We moved together in a steady rhythm before lying in each other's arms and falling to sleep. Just before I let the blackness take me, I heard a few words that made my heart swell.

"One day Bella, I'll make you my wife."


	12. Family

**Family**

I woke the next morning to find Edward running his fingers through my hair.

"Morning love."

"Morning."

"Are you okay? You were holding me tightly last night."

"I'm fine."

"Fine isn't an emotion love. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm happy. Really happy."

"Does that have anything to do with last night?"

"Maybe. Thank you."

"What for love?"

"Loving me. Not moving on."

"I could never move on Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

I pressed my lips to his and sat up. Edward sat up next to me, wrapping his arms around my bare waist.

"You're beautiful."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Not this beauty. You're beautiful to everyone, from the outside and the in."

Lightly, he pressed his lips to my shoulder and then rubbed his nose along my skin.

"We need to get up soon. Ellie will be awake soon."

"Okay. What do you want for breakfast?"

"You."

I chuckled but a shiver ran through my spine and I could tell he noticed.

"You know what I meant."

"And you know what I meant. I want you for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

His hands disappeared under the comforter and massaged the tops of my thighs. A small moan escaped my lips as he sucked the soft skin of my neck.

"Come on. Let's get up. We'll finish this tonight when Ellie is asleep."

"I'll be waiting honey."

"Honey?"

"Yeah. I like it. I'm your love so you're my honey."

"I like it too. It shows I'm yours love."

I kind of wanted to have a ring on my finger to show that he's mine but I'd have to wait until he proposed. I just hoped he'd do it soon.

"You go have a shower. I'm still a little tired."

"Why don't you just go back to sleep for now then? I'll make the breakfast and wake you up in a while. You've had a busy week with your parents and Ellie's birthday."

"No. I'll get up when you have finished your shower. My legs just ache a little."

"I'm not surprised love. We did have a lot of fun last night."

He lay me down underneath him as he moved the comforter off my body. I shivered again and not due to his touch- it was a cold morning.

"I can't wait to have more fun with you Bella."

My fingers gripped the sheets as he kissed down my body. Two small kisses where placed on the inside of my thighs as he lingered there for a moment before continuing down my legs. When he got to my toes he lifted my feet and massaged them softly.

"Get some rest love. I'll see you in a minute."

"Love you honey."

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes as he threw the comforter over my body and pressed his lips to my forehead. I opened my eyes just in time to see him close the bathroom door over behind him. The shower switched on as I listened to his gentle humming in the other room. It wasn't long before Edward emerged from the bathroom; dressed. With the comforter wrapped around my body, he crawled over me and buried his nose into my neck.

"I love you."

My fingers wound into his hair as he started to kiss and suck my neck.

"I love you too Bella."

After he finished kissing my skin he let me up to shower as he got Elizabeth up for the day.

 _Edward's POV_

I sat with my little girl in the kitchen as she ate her pancakes and I sipped at my coffee. There was something I needed to ask her but I didn't know how to start. Lifting her up, I sat on her chair, pulling her into my lap.

"Are you alright daddy?"

My heart always swelled when she called me that. I still couldn't believe that my beautiful Bella and me had created this beautiful life.

"I need to ask you something baby; something important."

"You aren't leaving are you daddy?"

"No. No baby. I'm not leaving. I'll never leave you or your momma but there is something I really need to ask you."

"What is it daddy?"

"Do you know what two people who love each other do?"

"They get married."

"They do. Well I love your momma."

"And she loves you daddy."

"I know I haven't been living with you two very long Ellie but I want to marry your momma."

"Why are you asking me daddy?"

"Because your opinion matters to me and your momma will want to know what you think. Would you be alright if I married your momma?"

"I want you to marry momma. She's gonna be so happy daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Ellie. Thank you."

"When are you going to get married daddy?"

"I don't know yet baby. I still have to ask momma. I need you too promise that you won't tell her though. It has to be a surprise."

"I promise daddy, just make momma happy."

"I will baby. She will be as happy as I can make her."

"Does this mean you and momma are going to leave me?"

"No baby. We won't leave you. You're our beautiful baby and we will never let you go. I love you baby and so does your momma."

"I love you too daddy."

Her arms were wrapped around my neck tightly as she buried her face into my neck. I lay my hand into her hair and ran my fingers through it, calming her slightly.

"Why are you sad baby?"

"I'm happy daddy."

"Good. I can't have you sad. You're my baby girl."

We spent the day as a family, just enjoying some quiet from the last weeks' events. Ellie was very excited throughout the day after agreeing to meet my family. She wanted to know all about them so Bella and I spent the afternoon telling her all about them and reliving the moments with them. I hadn't realised how much I missed my family. Since Bella left I had continually pushed them away. I could tell Bella missed them too, especially Alice and Esme. Once the day was over, I carried a tired Ellie to her bed and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby, get some sleep."

"Are you gonna ask her?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Definitely. Tell momma I love her."

"I will baby, you need to stay in bed all night for me though. Night, night."

"Night daddy."

I pecked her forehead once more before switching off the light and closing the door over behind me. Making my way back to the living room, I saw my beautiful Bella sitting on the couch with her nose in a book. I leaned against the door frame as she smiled up at me.

"Ellie wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

"I love her too."

"I know you do."

"Come here honey."

Pushing off the wall, I pulled her up into my arms. She looked surprised as I didn't sit down with her.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Pressing my lips to hers, she wound her fingers into my hair. I moved my lips with hers before kissing along her jaw.

"Ever since I first met you Bella, I knew you were the one for me. You were my best friend, you still are but you are more than that now. What happened on Halloween all those years ago was a mistake, I agree, but it was the best mistake of my life. You've given me a beautiful daughter. A beautiful daughter that I never dreamed of having. No one has ever made me as happy as you have and no one ever will."

I brought my lips back to hers as tears started to run down her cheeks. Sliding to my knees, I pulled out the little velvet box from my back pocket. She gasped as I took placed it into her hand.

"Will you marry me Bella?"

She didn't say anything as she wrapped her fingers around the small box and gripped my hair.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

I stood up and pressed my lips to hers. Pulling back, I took her hand in mine and slid the ring onto her finger. I kissed her hand before bringing her lips back to mine.

"Thank you."

Without letting her say anything I pressed my lips back to hers and pulled her to me. Moving my lips with hers, I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Bed?"

I knew exactly what she meant. As I lifted her off the floor, her legs wrapped around my waist, her ankles locking behind my back. Quickly, I made my way up the stairs and quietly closed the door behind me. As soon as it was closed, I lay Bella back on the bed, my lips never leaving hers. I made love to her three times before holding her as she lay tired in my arms.

"Does Ellie know?"

"Yes. I asked her if she was alright with me asking. I didn't want to ask if it meant that she wasn't happy. You and her are my world and I wouldn't do anything if it upset either of you."

"Thank you. Thank you for asking her. You have no idea how much this has probably meant to her. She asked about you before and I couldn't tell her much. It hurt too much to think about you."

Tears filled her eyes again and a few ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Don't think about the time we were apart, just think about the time we have in the future. I love you my fiancé."

"My fiancé."

She smiled up at me, tiredly, her eyes closed over.

"Go to sleep love. You're tired."

"I don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I love, but it has to at some point. Let's leave it on a high. I'll be here tomorrow and every day after that. I love you."

"I love you too."

I wound my leg up with hers as she lay her head on my chest. It wasn't long before light snores came from her mouth. My fiancé.


	13. Eat Me?

**Eat me?**

It had been just over three weeks since I asked Bella to marry me. We spent every day as a family, with Elizabeth. They showed me their favourite places in New York and we went on long walks through the parks, me with my arm around Bella's waist and Ellie running around us or holding onto our hands. I had never been so happy in my life. I had my own family. I had a week left until I started my final year of law school and Bella and Ellie went back to their school. I had gone back to my apartment the other day, so I could get things sorted for my family coming over tomorrow. I hadn't spent any nights at my apartment as I couldn't stand to be away from Bella or Ellie for too long.

Ellie had been asleep for an hour as Bella and I sat on the couch, watching some TV.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

"What time do you need to leave tomorrow?"

"Not until three. It will take about an hour to get to the airport and then I have to wait for them and go back to mine."

"I'll bring Ellie over around six."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too honey."

She ran her hand up my arm and traced patterns I couldn't see.

"Do you… Do you think they'll still like me when they find out what happened?"

"They love you Bella. You've always been a part of the family and no matter what you will always be a part of our family but now we have our own family. We're getting married Bella. You shouldn't be worried about anything."

Her lips came to mine as I pulled her into my lap. She moved her face into the crook of my neck and nuzzled her face. Her hand moved around my chest as she started whispering something into my neck.

"Are you okay love? You've been acting differently recently."

She started whispering something else but didn't move from my neck.

"I can't hear you my love."

By turning her head slightly, her lips brushed over the shell of my ear.

"Your skin smells delicious. I want to eat you all up."

Her teeth gently bit down on my neck as she ran her tongue around in a small circle. I chuckled slightly whilst she tried to get closer to me.

"Is that why you've been licking me the last couple of nights? I wondered why you were doing that."

She didn't say anything but continued to suck on my neck. My arms wound round her waist and I lifted her up before carrying her upstairs.

"Let's get you to bed Bella."

"I don't want to yet. I haven't finished eating you honey. You taste really good."

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella, but something has obviously happened to make you act like this. Just remember I'm here if you want to talk."

"I don't want to talk. I want to eat you."

As I sat her on the edge of our bed and pulled away from her, a long, loud groan came from her as she clutched at my shirt.

"If you brush your teeth and get ready for bed then you can eat me. Okay? Does that seem fair?"

"But I want to eat you now."

"You have to get ready for bed first Bella. I'm not going to let you eat me until you have brushed your teeth and got changed."

"Fine."

"Thank you love."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead before she ran into the bathroom. Collapsing to the bed, I was so confused as to why she would be acting this way. I couldn't understand. For the last week or two she had been more cosy and seemed to have to constantly be touching me at every moment of the day. Where I enjoyed spending so much time with Bella and basked in her every touch, I wanted her to lay off for a while. At times she would become suffocatingly close to me. Not wanting to hurt her, I'd hold her close to me and allow her to do what she wanted so that she wouldn't think I was rejecting her. There was a constant glint in her eyes that I recognised as fear. I couldn't understand where that came from though and wanted it to vanish.

Quickly, I changed into a pair of pyjama pants and walked into the bathroom. Bella was in the middle of brushing her teeth when I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. After we had both finished brushing our teeth, I led her back to bed. As soon as I was lying down her lips attached themselves to my neck as she straddled my hips.

"I love you Bella. I'm here for you if you need me."

"I love you Edward. You taste so good."

My heart didn't know whether it should sink or not. Every time Bella tells me she loves me, my heart swells but the fact that she only wants to 'eat me' at the moment crushes me. There's obviously something wrong but I didn't know what and if she doesn't talk to me then I don't know what I'm going to do.

She continued to lick and suck my neck before finally falling asleep. I held her to me as she snored lightly. Turning us on our sides, I draped the comforter over us as I combed through her hair.


	14. Doctor

**Doctor**

I was woken the next morning to hear someone throwing up in the bathroom. Glancing over to the door, I saw Bella leaning over the seat and emptying her stomach out. Running to her, I pulled her hair behind her ears and rubbed her back gently. When she finished she closed the lid over and sat down on the seat.

"Sorry."

"Hey, there's no need to apologise. It's not your fault. I just want you to be alright."

She looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers.

"Did I really say all that stuff last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

She knew I was joking with her, but at least it brought a small smile to her lips.

"Did I really ask to eat you?"

"Yeah."

She pulled away from me slightly as she dropped her head into her hands.

"God. I don't know where that came from."

"What's wrong love? Has something happened recently to make you act differently?"

"I don't know. I suddenly feel as though I have to be touching you constantly or at least be in the same room as you all the time. I feel scared but have no idea why. There are times when I'd be cooking or cleaning or even just reading and suddenly have to be touching you, smelling you, tasting you. I don't get it. I've never needed to be touching you before and have managed almost a whole day without hearing your voice, but now it's as if I can't breathe unless I'm with you."

Tears started to pour down her eyes as she spoke; her words meant a great deal to me.

"This is what I want Bella. I want you to talk to me about any problems or strange feelings. I can't help you if I don't. Next time, instead of eating me, try to talk to me."

"I couldn't help it Edward. That's the problem. I didn't really know what I was doing. Imagine someone trying to stop smoking, it's like them having an urge to smoke; you don't really think about it until you have done it. It's like an addiction Edward. I can't stop it until it's over."

"Come here Bella."

Lifting her into my arms, I sat her on my lap and cradled her to my chest.

"You're gonna be okay Bella. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you go to your doctor today and ask them what they think? If you go when I'm gone then at least you are occupied whilst I'm getting our family."

"Thank you. What time is it you're going again?"

"Two."

"Okay. I'll see if they can fit me in at about half two. It will talk about half an hour to get there and then I'll probably be waiting another half hour."

"Make sure you tell me everything they say then."

"I will. I know you worry."

"If I didn't then who would? You're my fiancé; my soon-to-be wife."

"My soon-to-be husband."

I leaned in for a kiss but she placed her fingers over my lips.

"Let me brush my teeth."

"Be quick. I want to give you a morning kiss."

She ran her nose along my jaw inhaling deeply. We spent the morning with Ellie, just sitting round on the couch watching TV, chatting, colouring or reading. Bella was fine until I had to leave. Her whole demeanour changed as she clung to me as I shrugged my coat on.

"Bella, you need to let me go. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of hours. You need to leave in a few minutes anyway."

"But I don't want you to go. I need you."

"Remember what we talked about this morning love. You need to calm down and go to the doctors so that they can see what's wrong. Ellie needs you to stay calm right now. I promise that tonight we'll have some time together. Just you and me if you know what I mean."

A shiver ran down her spine as the grip on my shirt loosened slightly.

"I will only make love to you if you let me go and stay calm."

Slowly, her hands dropped from my shirt and she took a step backwards.

"Thank you love."

Throwing my arms around her waist, I pressed my lips to hers. She responded enthusiastically before forcing herself to pull away and lean her forehead to mine.

"Go. The sooner you go, the sooner I'll get you back in my arms."

"I'll see you later love."

"Bye."

He turned and walked out of the door. As it closed over, the walls I'd built up in my mind, around the thoughts of my life without Edward, threatened to crash down around me. Before they could I scooped Elizabeth up into my arms and hugged her to me.

"Come on Ellie. We need to go to the doctors."

"What's wrong momma?"

"I don't know baby. I haven't been feeling very well recently so we're just gonna make sure I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Okay momma. Can I come with you?"

"Of course baby. I'll need you there to make me feel better."

Grabbing my bag, I ran out to the car with her in my arms. There wasn't much of a wait when we arrived and only had to wait twenty minutes before my doctor called my name.

"Miss Swan?"

"Thank you for seeing me at such late notice Doctor Prinz."

"That's quite alright Miss Swan. Come with me."

Ellie gripped my hand as we followed my doctor down the halls. He sat behind his desk whilst I pulled Ellie into my lap.

"Miss Swan, would you or your daughter like something to drink?"

"Can we both have some water please?"

"Of course."

He turned round in his seat and retrieved two cups and filled them with water. Sipping at my water, I handed the other to Ellie and she took a long drink.

"So what is it that you need me to do for you today Miss Swan?"

"I guess just a general check over. I have been feeling a little different recently. I have no idea why I do though."

"Okay. Have you been throwing up or feeling like you are going to be sick recently?"

"I was sick this morning but other than that no."

"Can you describe what you have been feeling?"

"It started about a week ago, I would suddenly get the urge to be with my fiancé; to wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me. Whenever he's not around I feel scared and panicked. I don't know why though."

"Who is this fiancé?"

"Elizabeth's father. My high school boyfriend."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Three weeks now."

"Where is he today?"

"Picking up his family from the airport. They're visiting for a week before he starts his final year at law school."

"Okay."

He noted down what I was saying and nodded along.

"Have you felt any pain of any kind recently?"

"No."

"Well, I'll give you a check over and I'll see if I can find any problems. You could just be over stressed. Is it alright if your daughter waits outside? I can get a nurse to sit with her and they can do something in the waiting room."

Ellie looked up at me nervously and nodded gently.

"I'll be out in a minute Ellie. Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine."

"Okay momma."

Dr Prinz came back into the room followed by a young looking nurse. I kissed my lips to Ellie's forehead before passing her over to the nurse who carried her from the room.

"If you could lie down for me Bella, I'll just get some supplies."

I gave him a gentle nod as he left the room again. Lying down on the bed, I brought my feet up and breathed deeply. Once my doctor came back, I calmed down slightly. He set up some equipment and attached a pressure band to my arm.

"Just breathe normally Bella and we'll be done soon."

He went through several tests and took some blood as well as getting me to pee in a cup, sending them off for analysis. More questions were asked and I answered them the best I could. When he told me the results I didn't know whether I should be happy or scared. I had a choice, a choice that scared me to death. If I chose wrong it would destroy me. It would destroy Edward. As soon as I thought about the consequences of the choices I knew what I had to do and I had to do it as soon as I saw him.


	15. AN Thanks

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for the quick response from everyone.**

Rio has one chapter left as I only wanted it to be a short story but I will post a new story shortly after. I have a one-shot that is a complete lemon that I hope to publish soon. It is something that I haven't done before and if anyone doesn't feel comfortable with reading it then you don't have to. Some people have beliefs and views on these sorts of things and I respect that. Please don't leave horrid reviews though. They make me sad.

Anyway. That's coming in about a week I hope and will be called **Fruit** , Rated M. Thank you all again for responding so quickly.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	16. A Change

**A Change**

 _Alice's POV_

I couldn't wait to see Edward. I only ever saw him once a year now and I missed him. We all did. Jasper had to comfort me often as I'd remember how much our family had changed in the last six years. Edward was the only one that didn't take part in family events except for Emmett and Rose's wedding and mine and Jasper's. Other than that we had only seen him four other times. Each time he looked worse than the last. Esme was the most affected by his distance. Edward was the first adopted out of us all and had been with Esme and Carlisle since he was four. She had a son who was still born and had lost the chance of conceiving again. When Edward locked himself away she lost her second son.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are coming into land."

Jasper took my hand in his as we started to descend.

"What have you been thinking about darlin?"

"Edward. I don't know if I can look at him again. He's so depressed."

"We have to give him support Ally. If we don't then I'm scared of what he might do. Just be glad that he's trying to make a path to a future for himself. He's about to start his last year before he gets his law degree."

I didn't say anything as I pecked his lips and waited for the plane to land. As soon as it did, I was up and out of my seat, wanting to get off the plane as soon as possible.

It wasn't long before we all had our bags and were making our way out of the arrivals gate. Emmett was the first to spot Edward and we all made our way over to him, looking him over. Esme pulled him into a hug first; his arms wrapped around him, holding her tightly.

"Hey mom. I missed you."

"I missed you too son. How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm doing really good. How are you mom?"

"I'm doing well. I'm really happy to see you."

"You too mom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

We all stood stunned. This wasn't the Edward we had seen a year ago. This was a man who was happy, genuinely happy. As soon as Esme stepped back into Carlisle's arms, I leapt at Edward.

"I've missed you Edward."

"I missed you too Alice. So much."

"Why the change?"

"I found someone."

I gave a little squeal as I held him closer to me.

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Yes. She's coming round later. You're gonna love her."

I hoped I would. I wouldn't ever love her as much as I loved Bella. She was my best friend but I couldn't think about that. I'd only start crying. Edward seemed to finally move on and I had too as well.

"I can't wait to meet her."

After the other's had embraced Edward we made our way to his car, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose went off to rent a car for the week. Edward gave them a brief route to his apartment before starting his car. Esme started asking him questions about what he had been doing in the last year and about the girl he met. As I went to glance out of the window something caught my eye and my jaw dropped.

"Edward, is that a ring?"

He smirked at me in the mirror and nodded his head.

"I'm engaged."

Esme and Jasper's jaws dropped as they looked at his hand.

"This girl must be special then."

"She's amazing."

I must admit, I was disappointed that it wasn't Bella who he was going to marry but happy he had found someone.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I only asked three weeks ago Alice. It hasn't been that long and we haven't planned anything yet."

"I'm so happy for you Edward. I can see how happy she makes you."

I wanted to say something like, 'Bella could make you happier' but you don't talk about Bella when Edward's nearby. We continued to talk about Edward's engagement all the way to his apartment before telling the others of the news. Once inside I looked around his apartment to see it quite bare. There wasn't much around but the basic essentials.

"Where's all you stuff Edward?"

"I've been living with my fiancé. I need this place for when school starts again though. Her house is too far from the school grounds to get there for the early mornings."

"What does she do? Is she studying or does she have a job?"

"She's an elementary school teacher half an hour from here. She loves her job."

I noticed that he kept glancing at the clock as we sat round the small living room. The conversation moved onto shopping and all the places we were going to visit in the next week before the doorbell rang.

"That will be her."

He got up from the couch, a large smile covering his face as he ran out of the room. No one said anything as we tried to hear what was being said before a young girl ran into the room and grabbed a book before running into the kitchen. We all looked at each other, none of us understanding what was going on.


	17. Introduction

**Hey guys,**

This is only a short chapter but the next is a lot longer. One chapter left after this one. Hope you enjoyed the story.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Bella's POV_

I pulled up with Ellie bouncing on her seat.

"Are you okay momma?"

"I'm perfectly fine baby. I told you, there is nothing wrong."

Picking her up into my arms, I carried her to the front door and ran the bell. It wasn't long before Edward pulled the door open and brought me into his arms.

"I missed you two."

"I missed you too daddy."

"Why don't you get your colouring book and go into the kitchen and have a drink Ellie? I need to talk to your momma."

"Okay daddy but don't worry, she's fine."

"I'm not worried baby. We'll come and get you in a moment."

Placing her on the floor, she ran off down the hall and Edward placed a kiss to my lips.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well, he ran some tests and the only thing he could find was that I'm pregnant."

His soft look dropped as his mouth fell open in shock. When he realised what I had said his lips pressed to mine, his arms pulling me closer to him.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes. We're having a baby. That's why my emotions have been everywhere. That's why I was sick this morning. It was morning sickness."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

His lips came back to mine as he held the back of my head before leaning his forehead to mine.

"You are amazing my love. You've given me yourself, a daughter and now another baby. I can't believe you are mine. I'm going to make love to you so much tonight that you won't be able to walk straight for days. I'm going to love you more than anyone has ever loved another person. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

I wound my fingers into his hair as I pulled his head back to mine.

"My family can't wait to meet my fiancé. I'm sure they are wondering what we're doing right now."

"Let's go see them."

He pressed his lips to mine once more before leading me into the living room, me hiding behind his back.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my fiancé…"


	18. Reunion

**Reunion**

"My fiancé Bella."

They gasped as I stepped out from behind his back, his arms wrapping around my waist. Alice leapt up from the couch and threw her arms around my neck. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Hey Alice."

"I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too Alice. You were my best friend."

"Why did you leave then?"

"I had to Alice. Everything changed."

"You should have talked to me. I was your best friend, I still am. What made you leave?"

Something started tugging at my trousers. Looking down, I saw my little Ellie, staring up at me. I picked her up into my arms and brushed her hair form her face.

"I was pregnant Alice. I was scared to tell you, to tell Edward. Charlie didn't even know until a month or two in."

She stood back shocked as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as Ellie nuzzled my neck.

"Who? When? How?"

"It was at your Halloween party. Someone spiked the punch. Elizabeth is Edward's daughter. You shouldn't have to ask who the father is. I will only ever be with Edward."

"She's beautiful Bella. You're beautiful. It's so good to see you again."

"I missed you Esme."

She placed a kiss to the top of my head and looked down at Ellie, who smiled up at her timidly.

"Hello there Elizabeth."

"Hello."

"Ellie, this is your Grandma Esme. Esme, this is Elizabeth Mary Swan or Ellie."

"Are you daddy's momma?"

"I am Ellie. I love him like he loves you."

"Thank you for looking after my daddy. He loves you."

Esme smiled widely up at Edward widely as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You should have told us Bella. We would have helped you."

"I know Esme, but I was scared. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

"I'm sorry Bella. I understand what you must have felt. Thank you for letting Edward back into your life; letting us back into your life. I'd like to get to know little Ellie if you let me."

"That's why I'm here Esme. I missed you all and wanted to see you again. Ellie wanted to meet her family as well. Plus from what I hear, Edward hasn't seen you guys much in the last few years anyway."

Esme pulled all three of us into a hug before smiling at me.

"Thank you Bella and know that if you ever need anything we're here for you. You're part of the family."

Tears sprang to my eyes. They accepted me into their family even after what I did.

"Thank you Esme."

"Why don't we sit down Bella? Tell us what you've done the last few years."

"Okay."

Edward led me over to the couch where the other's had made some space for me and he pulled me down next to him, laying his hands over my stomach. Placing Ellie into my lap, she fiddled with my fingers as Edward pressed a kiss to me forehead. I looked round the room to see each of them watching us and smiling – Carlisle was sat beside me.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella, I'm glad you're here. We all need you."

"Thanks Carlisle. I need you guys too."

"What did you do when you left Forks?"

"I moved in with Renee and Phil. I dropped out of school and home-schooled myself. I never enjoyed school. You guys were the only thing that kept me in school I guess. It was tough. There was a time when I had wanted to give up on everything."

Edward pecked my lips as he ran small circles on my stomach, calming me down.

"When Ellie here was born, I spent every day looking after her. She never left my arms except when I had to sleep or wash. She's my little angel."

"I love you momma."

"I love you too baby."

I pressed my lips to her forehead as she held my hands.

"Did you go back to school after that?"

"Yes. When she was six months, I started a teacher training course online so that I could look after Ellie but when she was one I went to get my degree in school. I left Ellie with a nanny from 10 till 2. I only left her alone for that long because I was scared something would happen to her. I always left school 15 minutes early so that I could pick her up so I made sure I finished any work as quickly as I could. I got my teaching degree within three years and a year and a half ago we moved here into my house and I got a job at the local elementary school. Since then we've been living here."

"When did you two meet then?"

"About five, six weeks ago."

"Where was it?"

"I met daddy at the park. He was talking to momma."

"It's our favourite park isn't it Ellie. We go there every Friday after school. Edward just so happened to be passing through."

"I must admit, I was crushed when Ellie jumped into Bella's arms calling her momma. I thought she had met someone else."

"Never."

I turned my head so Edward could bring his lips to mine.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay. We're going out for dinner, so if it's alright with the others then why don't we head out. I'll find you something to snack on while we head off."

"We're ready to head off now. Where are we going?"

"La Boqueria."

It was the restaurant Edward took me for our first date since getting back together and he knew I remembered when I smiled up at him.

"Why did you give that look Bella?"

"La Boqueria is where Edward took me on our first date since getting back together."

All the girls awed as Edward pecked my lips again.

"How sweet?"

"Are you gonna be alright going out love?"

"Yeah. I think it was more of the fact that because I didn't know what was I was more scared and I couldn't control my emotions. Now that I understand why I acted that way I can control it better."

"Okay, but if you need to leave just let me know and we can leave. We have a week to see my family so don't worry about leaving early."

"Thank you honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

It wasn't long before we were all sitting in the restaurant our food in front of us. No one had started when Edward started speaking to us all.

"I'd like to say a few things before we start our meal. The past few years have been tough on all of us. What happened between Bella and I on Halloween all those years ago was a mistake, but I would never change that mistake because it has brought me a beautiful daughter. I shut you all out of my life when I couldn't handle the loss of my Bella. I shouldn't have done that and I will forever be sorry for what I did. Now that I have found Bella, I don't intend on letting her go and I know that she will never leave me again. Not only has Bella given me a daughter, she is giving me another; whether it will be a son or daughter I will love him or her just as much as I love Ellie. For this and much more I'd like to make a toast to Bella, my fiancé."

"To Bella."

A tear ran down my cheek as everyone raised their glasses and nodded to me. I turned to Edward who was giving me one of his crooked smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

He pressed his lips to mine as he took my hand in his under the table.

"Let's eat. You have two to feed now."

"Thank you."

We tucked into the meal before moving onto desserts. I stuck to a cup of coffee whilst the others had a variety of desserts. Eventually the others drove off to their hotel in the rented car and Edward's car, whilst Edward drove me and Ellie back to ours. Ellie fell asleep in the car on the way home which gave me an assurance as to mine and Edward's activities tonight. Once Ellie was tucked into bed and her door closed over tightly, Edward and I made our way to our room.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

He pressed his lips to mine as he lay me down in the middle of our bed and hovered over me.

"I've been waiting for some time with you Bella. Time where I can do anything I want with you. I can kiss you however I like, I can say anything I like, I can taste anything I want, but most importantly, I can touch you however I like. I can touch your hair, your lips, your neck, your shoulders, your arms, your hands, your stomach, your thighs, your knees, your ankles, your feet, your breasts and your most private parts. No one is here to stop me and I know you won't stop me because you love it too much. I'm going to give you so much pleasure that you won't be able to talk; you won't be able to see as you spill around me. If you have anything to say, say it now before I take you."

I didn't know what to say. I had never seen this side of Edward but I loved it. This wasn't going to be a session of making love but a session of claiming. He was gonna show me that I belonged to him and that no one else could have me. I couldn't wait for him to get started so I leaned up to his ear.

"Take me."


	19. AN End of Story

**Hey Guys,**

So that's it. I can understand if it's not the best ending to a story but it's an ending. I got to a point when I wasn't all that interested in writing it anymore and moved onto another.

I will update soon with another story as I have a couple of ideas ready, I just need to start writing.

 **Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I own the plot.**

I love you all.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	20. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
